1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for picking up loose articles separately. It is applicable notably to the mail order industry.
2. The Prior Art
In many firms, and especially in the mail order industry, objects or articles of very different shapes and sizes are currently handled in storehouses.
Up to now the attempts made with a view to automatize such storehouse activities consisted mainly in providing fork lift trucks capable of handling standard crates or pallets.
The handling of unitary articles is extremely delicate when such articles occur in a number of different aspects.
More particularly, the handling of loose articles having an indefinite configuration, such as textiles, is particularly delicate. Practical tests have been conducted with handling arms remote controlled by operators who could check the arm movements on the screen of a closed-circuit or internal television receiver. Unfortunately, these tests rapidly proved to be inadequate since the use of TV cameras did not supply any perspective information to the operator who consequently was unable to determine the distances.